Their Room
by Chicky Babes
Summary: would their Bedroom ever be finished?


Their Room

Disclaimer applies

The house was nearly finished the only room left to do was their bedroom and that was something Aaron was going to get sorted today, he hadn't told Jackson but he'd been back to the bed showroom and ordered their new bed it was the one they'd both laid on when Jackson had started to talk dirty to Aaron distracting him from their mission to find the perfect bed, so today was the day, he'd asked Cain for time off and again hadn't told his boyfriend, currently there were two unopened tins of paint waiting to adorn the walls and the bed was set to be delivered that very afternoon.

Aaron had shared a tender kiss with Jackson and then had watched the builder leave the village, he was working in Robblesfield so the coast would be clear all day, the mechanic just hoped it would give him enough time to do everything he wanted to, after all, up until now he'd done very little to convince the older man he really wanted them to live together.

Walking down to Dale Head He'd acknowledged Cain and Ryan with a wave not wanting to stop, nothing and no one would distract from his task, soon music could be heard playing in the upstairs bedoom and it only became louder as the window was flung open.

By 11am the walls were covered two in a deep raspberry red and two in a chocolate cookie dough brown, there was nothing femine in either colour, Aaron was busy washing the brushes when the delivery van pulled up, he opened the door and directed the men were to put the bed he just hoped they didn't damage the paint work and if it was dry enough.

An hour later and the bed was built and the mattrass was now on the bed as apposed to being leant against the freshly painted walls, the mechanic was admiring the king size bed that now took up a good half of the bedroom floor space he could imagine Jackson's face as he saw the bed built in their room with pillows, quilt, Oh no, the young man slapped his hand to his forehead He'd forgotten to buy the bedding and all the other stuff namely the quilt.

Racing around to the garage he skidded to a stop in front of his uncle

"Can I borrow a car?"

Cain looked up at his nephew who was now anxiously changing from one foot to another waiting for his reply

"What for?"

Aaron just knew that Cain was going to ask that, did he lie or should he tell the truth and spend the next few weeks suffering at the older mans hands, he just knew if he told Cain why he wanted a car that it would be something he would mention whenever he could, not that he was malicious he just liked to wind people up at every given chance.

"I forgot to buy the quilt" Aaron spoke softly

"Say again" Cain smirked

Aaron looked his uncle squarely in the eye "I've forgotten to buy the quilt, pillows and bedding"

"Can't have Twinkle Toes catching a cold can we?" as a set of keys came flying at the young mechanic "Take My car"

Aaron looked at the keys in his hand and then at his Uncle it was in that very second that he realised that Cain really did understand what this meant to him, well to him and Jackson, he smiled gratefully before climbing into the car and driving away, Ryan had been stood watching

"What's up with lover Boy?"

"Never you mind, just get back to work"

6pm saw a very tired Jackson climbing down from the cab of his van, he was completely knackered he just wanted a hot shower something to eat and to veg out in front of the telly preferabally wrapped in Aaron's arms, he was so tired that even the effort of walking down the path seemed a task too far to the worn out builder, he raised a hand to his eyes to wipe the tiredness away and as he breathed in he could smell himself and he stunk.

Aaron was standing by the door as it opened he went to pull Jackson into his arms and into a lingering kiss but Jackson stopped him

"Don't Aaron"

"What's up " looking at his partner he could see how physically exhausted he was but he had a plan for Jackson and he needed to get him down to Dale Head

"Nothing, just tired and smelly" Jackson managed a tired smile

"Well go and shower coz we need to get down to Dale Head to paint the bedroom walls"

"Why do I have to get clean just so I can get dirty again" The builder complained "Besides I'm too tired can't we do it at the weekend?"

"Jackson!"

"What, it's not like there has been any rush before now so why?"

"You said we could do the painting tonight so that's what we're going to do, but you need to get cleaned up so you don't get saw dust in the paint"

Jackson didn't say another word he just headed up the stairs he just didn't know when he get to rest have a drink or infact anything to eat and he was starving.

As the bathroom door closed Aaron turned and raced down the road to Dale Head, he switched the heating on low before heading upstairs, opening the bedroom door he had to admire their room it was sensous but still so very masculine definately a mans room, a room Aaron hoped Jackson would like when he eventually saw it, the bed was now fully made up with midnight blue covers that had tiny gold stars all over it, there were candles that Aaron now lit and a CD player ready with Jackson's favourite music to be played.

Smithy Cottage was so very quiet when Jackson came out of the shower he crossed the landing to the room he shared with his boyfriend it was a room he thought he'd be living in for a while longer because up until this point Aaron hadn't seemed in a rush to move out, but now, all of a sudden he seemed to want to get Dale Head finished so they could move in, not that he wasn't pleased but Jackson was a little suspicious as to why.

Picking up his phone Aaron rang Jackson's number figuring that by now he'd be out of the shower, after a couple of ring his partner answered

"Jackson, you've got to get down here, I'm at the house and theres a problem, we seem to have a leak and it coming through the bedroom ceiling"

"What!, okay don't panic I'm on My way" Jackson ended the call without allowing Aaron to say anymore he quickly climbed into his clothes before running down to Dale Head, he shouted up to the mechanic as he burst through the door

"I'm up here"

Aaron could hear footsteps on the stairs he just hoped that Jackson wouldn't be too mad at him for lying

The Bedroom door was flung open and an out of breath Jackson looked about him

"What?, how?" He tried to catch his breath at the same time he realised that there wasn't a leak, the bedroom was infact undamaged, more than that, the bedroom, their bedroom was finished

Aaron switched the CD player on and soft music enveloped the room as Jackson continued to stare at his partner

Jackson stood in the door way and looked about in amazement, how had Aaron managed all of this?

Walking towards the older man Aaron took his hand and gently pulled him into the room

"I wanted to do something to show you just how much I want to live with you because I know you've been thinking I don't, well I hope this proves I do"

Soft candle light and music all added to the romance that Aaron was trying to achieve and as Jackson continued to look around he noticed the bed freshly made up and with the most exquiste duvet cover that he'd ever seen, he slowly nodded his head as he once again faced his boyfriend the love of his life

"Thankyou, it's wonderful" the builder managed to whisper as his eyes filled with tears

"Hey" Aaron wrapped his arms around the builder his lips seeking those of the man he knew he couldn't live without

The kiss was soft as lips barely touched, when the younger man lifted his head he stared into the deep darkness of his partners eyes

"I know I don't say this enough, but, I'm so in love with you"

Two bodies tumbled onto that King size bed and not surprisingly Jackson found that he was no longer tired, what he was, was in love with Aaron and he had the whole night to prove it.


End file.
